1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of display driving circuits, and in some embodiments, to an interface that can drive differently configured types of LED displays using a single header block.
2. Background
Modem technology relies on a wide variety of electronic devices. Ascertaining the status of electronic devices—e.g., whether a particular device is functioning properly—can be challenging, especially because many users are unfamiliar with how electronic devices operate. Providing visual aids is one way for both technologically unsophisticated users and experienced technicians to ascertain the status of an electronic device. For example, a cell phone may have a visual indicator of the status of its battery. The indicator may be a simple light emitting diode (LED) that comes on when the battery is low, or it may be a more sophisticated icon showing the status of the charge on the battery. Such visual aids help a user to quickly and accurately ascertain the status of an electronic device.
Modem computers are an example of modem technology that incorporate and use a wide variety of electronic circuits. For example, a computer may comprise a modem for communication with other computers, and various memory devices for backing up or saving important data. On many computers, it is challenging for the user to quickly ascertain the status of such devices, especially when the device resides in, or is integral to the computer itself.
There is a need for improved visual display circuits adapted for these and other applications. The inventors have found that there is a need for an improved interface between the user and certain electronic devices that couples a visual indicator, such as an LED, to the electronic device so as to monitor or quickly ascertain device status. Further, the inventors have found that it would be beneficial if the interface accommodates more than one type of visual device.